1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for performing duplex-system (bidirectional) digital communication using the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, more and more general users have started to perform transmission and reception of digital data as information devices have become widely used. Personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable personal computers, wearable computers, cellular phones, and the like are used to perform transmission and reception of mail and to download and upload content data. In addition, game programs and music information are downloaded using information kiosks at convenience stores. Such transmission and reception of digital data require predetermined adapters and connectors. It is cumbersome to prepare cables in advance and to configure them. It is expected that such cumbersome work will become more noticeable as digital data become distributed more widely among general consumers.
There is a known method of implementing communication between a transmitter for transmitting extremely weak (not strong enough to perform mutual communication) radio waves and a receiver by amplifying the radio waves using the human body as a medium, thereby transmitting audio signals and video signals (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-170215). It is desirable to facilitate transmission and reception of digital data by making best use of such a transmission method.